


Cold Feet

by Mrs_Don_Draper



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Barney gets cold feet at the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

_**Cold Feet**_  
Title: Cold Feet  
Pairing: Barney/Robin  & minor Barney/Ted  
Rated: PG  
Summary: Barney gets cold feet at the wedding.  
  


 

  
“I can’t do this, Ted. I just can’t do this! I mean, what was I thinking? Me and _Robin_? Together?” Barney confesses, tugging at his collar.  


  
It’s twenty minutes until their wedding, and he’s getting cold feet _now_ , of all times? Now was no time to Ted out.  


  
“Barney, you’re being ridiculous. Listen to yourself. You love Robin; Robin loves you. You’re going to marry her in twenty minutes. What are you worried about?”  


  
Barney pulls off his tie altogether and sits down on a plushy red chair.  


  
“What if this is a mistake? What if you’re the one who’s supposed to be marrying Robin? Isn’t this the ultimate Bro Code blunder? Is this a huge mistake?”  


  
Ted kneels down to make sure Barney sees his face. Barney looks away. Ted grabs his face between his two hands and makes his friend face him; this is the most important thing Ted will ever have to say to Barney, and he wants to make sure he’s paying attention to him.  


  
“Robin and I have been over for a very, very long time. I don’t feel that way about her anymore, and she doesn’t feel that way either. She’s marrying _you_. She wants to spend the rest of her life with you. Bro, don’t let her go. You hold onto her or she’ll find someone who will. Don’t fuck this up. She loves you, dude.”  


  
Throughout Ted’s speech, Barney couldn’t help but become misty eyed at his words. Of course Ted was right. How could he even think otherwise? He knew he had made the right choice in a best man, nay, a best bro.  


  
“Thanks Ted,” he husks.  


  
Ted gives a smile and reaches over to grab the tie Barney had shucked off.  


  
“Here, let me help you with this.”  


  
Ted knots it in a neat Windsor.   


  
“There. You’re perfect.”  


  
“No, Ted Mosby. _You_ are,” Barney says with cheeky grin.  


  
He presses a kiss to his cheek before winking and walking out to his spot in the sanctuary.   


  
Ted blushes, putting a hand to his face. Barney may have matured since they met, but he will always be silly, wonderful, Casanova Barney. And frankly, Ted wouldn’t have him any other way.  



End file.
